yung_elitafandomcom-20200214-history
Bucky
Bucky (stylized as B U C K Y) is a pilot for a television show written and directed by Kenneth J. Harvey, released on January 22, 2016https://www.imdb.com/title/tt5323924/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_4. Emma Harvey plays the role of Lucy in it. Synopsis A simple man does not have a simple past. Summary Bucky, an old man with a lot of bagage, is alone in his house taking his medicine. Before eating his breakfast, he knocks on the door of an empty room, asking for someone to take him to the store and take his hand while he crosses the street. While he's eating he makes a list of the things to buy and then has an allucination of a little girl. The little girl called Rosie says she's happy he didn't forget her, and he says he loves her and that he's sorry. When Bucky says that, another old man appears on his kitchen saying that he's an idiot, and that he saw him killing his mother but didn't do anything, and she deserved it. Rosie sees Bucky having a meltdown and asks if he is okay, when he realizes he's alone in his kitchen. He listens someone knocking on his door, and it is Paula, a social worker, bringing him a donut. Paula asks him if he's eating okay, fruits and vegetables, and he says he doesn't like them. That's when Lucy, Bucky's niece, and Jerome come into his house, and Bucky welcomes them. Paula says to them she's making sure Bucky is eating correctly, and Jerome responds saying it's clear he isn't. Bucky says to them he wants to go to the store buy chocolates and because he wanted to see Janna. Jerome starts insulting Paula and she walks away. Paula is left crying on her car while Lucy, Jerome and Bucky go to the store. Jerome asks Bucky who's this Janna he's talking about and Lucy says it's his girlfriend, while Bucky confirms. They get to the store and Janna greets Bucky and they talk. When Lucy tries to take the change from her uncle she and Jerome have a little fight with Janna and they leave. Bucky talks about Rosie with Janna and how she died, while Janna writes what he's saying without him noticing. Bucky and Janna leave the store and go to Janna's house, get the love that was on his grocery list. Coming to her house, Janna and Bucky sit and she talks about how Lucy is always taking his money. He says that Lucy takes care of it, and that he gives her his money for her to buy food becayse she's poor. Janna cautions him that Lucy is not as poor as he thinks she is, and that she doesn't really need his help. He says that she needs him and talks about how it was when she was tiny. Janna gives him a kitten that he really likes, and he decides to call it Rosie. Jerome knocks on Janna's door bringing his friend Juke, and Jerome talks to Janna as if they know each other. Jerome comes in and introduces Juke to Bucky. Juke talks about the day Bucky pushed Rosie in front of a car. A long scene of Rosie with the kitten ends the pilot. Pilot B U C K Y T.V. Pilot a kenneth j. harvey production Cast * Bucky: Kevin Lewis * Lucy: Emma Harvey * Jerome: Brian Jonathan Griffin * Paula: Paula Morgan * Janna: Jana Gillis Gallery MV5BMmZkNGI5NDMtYjIyZC00OTY1LThjZWMtM2VkNmIyNWY0ZTEyXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjUwOTQ3OTU@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,1544,1000 AL .jpg bucky1.jpg bucky2.jpg bucky3.jpg bucky4.jpg bucky5.jpg bucky6.jpg bucky7.jpg bucky8.jpg bucky9.jpg bucky10.jpg bucky11.jpg Trivia * The pilot might be a sequel to another pilot by Kenneth J. Harvey, The Slattery Street Crockers, since it was shot in the same street and has some similar characters. However this rumor was not confirmed by the creator. References Category:TV Shows Category:Pilots Category:2016 Category:Kenneth J. Harvey Category:Emma Harvey